


you should have cribbed the answers

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Courtship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: When Kevin goes into pre-heat during free practice, Nico is the obvious choice to see him through it. He’s been courting Kevin for months after all. Only somehow, that’s news to Kevin.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	you should have cribbed the answers

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the 2020 season.

As soon as Nico is in the thick of the paddock, he notices the scent of omega pre-heat. He’s not the only one, he can see mechanics and engineers looking around puzzled and distracted as they try to focus on their work.

In the next moment, Nico is distracted too because it’s Kevin's scent. Nico grins, his interest rising very swiftly. Well, Kevin didn’t mention this in any of his Instagram replies. They’ve only been courting a few months, it’s slow going. Kevin is brief in his replies but he responds. He accepts when Nico brings him food and drink at races, though he hasn’t accepted an actual date yet. It looks like they’re going to do things backwards, that fits.

Nico tries to follow the scent and ends up at the Haas garage, no surprise but the scent doesn’t get stronger somehow. It’s very confusing; of course it is, it’s Kevin. But then Romain appears, looking relieved when he spots Nico.

“Nico! Kevin is in his motorhome heat room. Guenther will be very pleased you are here.”

Nico smiles broadly, “He will?”

“Kevin was not expecting his heat, this season and the strange schedule has messed everything up of course. He will not speak to anyone and his scent is already a distraction to many people. He will try to get through his heat alone, he says. But if you are here, it will leave him much quicker.”

Nico’s smile has become a grin, “Happy to help.”

Romain laughs, clapping him on the shoulder, as Guenther purposefully walks over, looking exasperated. But he firmly clasps hands with Nico, smoothly managing to greet Nico correctly and covertly hand over a door key. It’s an impressive move and Nico dips his head in acknowledgement and understated deference to a fellow alpha who's also a team principal. Guenther shakes his head, his exasperation looking like it’s reached boiling point.

“I don’t know how you got here so fast, but here, please, go and see to your omega.”

Nico laughs, slipping the key into his pocket. “This is for his motorhome?”

“Yes, he’s in the heat room there, that’s what his last message said. He won’t permit anyone to see him so we don't know how long his heat will last unassisted. He won’t see any sense but you are here now.”

Nico grins, "And I am sense?"

"Sense he might listen to, yes,” is Guenther’s firm reply.

Nico turned to Romain with a teasing smirk, “You hear that, Romain? I’m  **sense** now.”

Romain’s face cracks up with a wide smile, he’s a lot of harmless fun to flirt with, but Guenther says firmly, “You already have half my team, don’t occupy them all. Go on.”

Nico sketches a salute, not offended, and Romain pats Nico on the back, “Enjoy yourself. I will take all the press until Kevin is through this.”

Nico flashes his flirting smile again as he starts to leave, “Well, if  **you** need any company, as a thank you, I’m very willing.”

Romain takes it for the joke it is, laughing brightly, while Guenther calls after him, “You are not having his key too!”

Nico laughs to himself as he reaches the motorhomes. The press are easy to avoid as he isn’t in team colours or trailed by PR staff. So he slips through the door unnoticed. The air there is much thicker with Kevin’s pre-heat scent; it’s incredible. Nico locks the door securely behind him, he wants to smell that scent on Kevin’s skin. He’s not been close enough yet to scent-mark Kevin and that scent is now pressure on his patience.

But first, the heat room is locked. Nico knocks firmly, “Kevin, it’s Nico.”

There’s only a short pause before Kevin answers and his voice is crisp, not fogged by heat yet, “How did you get in?”

Nico smiles, fondly, “Guenther gave me a key. He and Romain say you need encouragement.”

“And they chose  **you** ?”

Of course Kevin is going to make him work for this even when his heat is about to start. But there’s strong notes in Kevin’s voice and scent that aren’t anything like an omega happy to have his alpha around for a heat. He smells and sounds genuinely annoyed, maybe even angry.

Nico rocks back on one foot and frowns, his hand resting on the reinforced weight of the heat room door.

“Kevin? I know we haven’t set an agreement for-.”

“There’s never agreements! You tell me you’re going to see me, you give me food! I don’t understand.”

Nico is really frowning now. The heat hasn’t properly started yet, Kevin can't be this confused. Nico makes his next words unmistakably clear.

“It’s courting, Kevin. I’ve been courting you for months.”

The pause after that is definitely shocked and Kevin’s voice, when it comes, is incredibly flat, “What.”

“I told you, in the new year my resolution was to court you.”

“It was one of your terrible jokes!” snaps Kevin, definitely not joking. “One of the things you say without meaning it to make everyone laugh and talk about you.”

There’s a thread of wanting in his scent though and Nico sighs, wanting to tear the door open, his own want charged with exasperation. He understands Guether's need to get this sorted quickly. He wants to snap back at Kevin, like he’s often done before. Because Kevin cannot actually be serious, but there’s no scent of a lie. How is that possible? It’s been going too well between them, obviously.

Nico digs deep to cool his temper and find his patience. Kevin isn’t thinking straight in his pre-heat state.

Nico tries again, calmly, "You speak this way only to me, of course I think you’re flirting. I message your trainer about your diet so I don’t screw it up, he updates me regularly. I tell you when I’m coming to races and we talk there, when you allow it. I've smelt your interest. What do you think I’m doing?"

Kevin is silent, which tells Nico a lot. In fact, it makes his insides feel as though they’re suddenly pulled tight.

"Has anyone ever courted you before?" he asks very very carefully.

"No one needs to," Kevin bites back, his voice found again at last, and fuck, his scent says he really believes it. "I get fucked when I want by who I want, I don't need anything else."

Nico growls quietly, thinking about other alphas fucking Kevin and he can smell Kevin's incredulousness because of course Nico has fucked plenty of omegas, and betas too. That isn't the point, the point is Kevin makes sure he gets fucked when he needs it so he doesn’t get ruined by his own hormones. But part of Nico aches thinking about how no one has ever been soft with Kevin and courted and spoiled him. 

"It's not all about need," Nico says at last. "Courting can be a thing to  **want.** It’s fun and it should feel great. I want to court you and I think you'll enjoy it."

He rests his head against the door as he waits for an answer, his expression twisting. Because the omega he thought he was very considerately courting at the omega’s own slow careful pace didn't actually know they were courting at all. This is Nico’s life. How would it have been if Nico hadn’t been visiting this weekend? He growls again, thinking about any other alpha being given a key to the motorhome.

“Why?” Kevin asks abruptly.

“Why do I want to court you?”

“Yes, and why would I want to be courted? It’s a waste of time and a distraction.”

“Courting hasn’t distracted Lewis or Valtteri. Or, if you’re thinking of omegas, Max’s career has only gotten better since he became mates with Daniel,” Nico points out.

Kevin isn’t getting angrier. Nico gently taps his forehead against the door and straightens up, just as Kevin says,

“Courting can be used by alphas that want a seat.”

That’s a fucking low blow. Nico glowers and growls, biting down on the first four things he wants to respond with. Kevin is lashing out, he’s in pre-heat, shaken by Nico’s reframing of the past few months, and he’s never been courted before. It still stings though, a lot.

“I'm not courting you to try to take your seat,” Nico said at last, tersely.

There’s a different quality to Kevin’s silence now, “That was unfair.”

It’s as close to an apology Nico’s ever gotten from him, he smiles a little, “It was.”

They’re quiet together for a moment, Nico breathing in how sweet Kevin smells. It’s soothing, actually, it’s like Kevin is bristling less. He must be so overwhelmed, Nico croons comforting sounds and hopes they travel well, a hand splayed against the door. He hears Kevin keen in response and smiles a little more.

“So you would court me as you have been already?” Kevin asks carefully.

Nico’s smile becomes a grin and he doesn’t bother to hide it in his voice, “Absolutely. I would call you too and spend more time with you, if that wouldn’t be too much?”

“Maybe.”

Nico nods, still grinning, especially as Kevin’s scent is still cautiously sweet, “I’m sure you’ll tell me if I’m being distracting, especially at races.”

“And you’d listen if I told you this?”

“Yes,” Nico says immediately. “You want me gone so you can concentrate? I’ll go distract Romain’s engineers.”

There’s a sound like maybe a chuckle, it’s music to Nico’s ears. He seriously wants this door out the way.

“I want to help with your heat,” he says bluntly, because he knows Kevin will appreciate the honesty. “But I won’t fuck you if you don’t want me to.”

The presence of an alpha this close will be enough to fully trigger Kevin’s heat and get him through it quicker than if he’s alone. And of course the room will be stocked with all the toys he needs.

“You’d just stay there, you wouldn’t try to break in.”

“Of course I’d prefer to fuck you and knot you. But I'll stay here and talk you through it, if that’s better. I know it’ll make it happen quicker for you, I’m very good at it.”

He grimaces though because he really doesn’t want to stay this far from Kevin during a heat. It’ll be torture, but he’ll do it for Kevin. He can smell how much closer Kevin’s heat is already and yes, Nico feels very smug about it.

Kevin is closer to the door now. Nico takes a deep breath and growls. Kevin smells  **good** , a sort of butter cookie undertone with hints of seawater. Nico wants to add his scent, he wants to cover Kevin with it.

Before Nico can tell Kevin to decide quickly while they're both thinking clearly, the door is unlocked and gently swings open. Kevin is leaning against the wall inside, wearing shorts with a thin t-shirt that shows off his trim figure. Nico's attention is taken by the fact Kevin is bare foot. He's never seen Kevin's feet before, it feels intimate.

Kevin is only a little flushed and his pale eyes are fixed on Nico. Nico smiles and walks in slowly, slipping his phone out.

"I'm telling Guenther I'm helping you with your heat," he relayed, sending a simple message. "We can tell him later when you’re able to work again."

Kevin makes a frustrated sound, "It's so inconvenient."

He sounds so genuinely exasperated. Nico locks the door. 

"It's been part of F1 regulations since the Seventies," he reminds Kevin. "You'll be given the same amount of practice as everyone else."

Kevin gives him an unimpressed look, "And being treated like a special case isn't patronising at all."

Nico shakes his head. He thinks Kevin is seeing offense when there isn't any but Kevin's close to his heat and Nico isn't an omega, but;

"I can’t avoid my ruts, it’s no fun wanting to fuck everyone I meet either,” he points out.

Kevin moans a little and Nico very deliberately doesn’t take a step closer but it’s very difficult. Kevin needs him.

“If you’re available, I’d love to spend those nights, and days, with you,” Nico says quietly.

Kevin eyes him, “If I refuse?”

Nico shrugs, “I’ll lock myself away and ride it out.”

“You won’t find another omega?”

Nico shakes his head, his smile soft. Kevin has missed a lot, “I haven’t fucked anyone since I thought we started courting. That won’t change.”

Kevin looks disbelieving. Nico is aware of his own reputation and has never been bothered by it, there’re far worse things to be branded than an alpha that loves fucking omegas. But he’s pained to realise Kevin thinks Nico can’t contain himself. He needs to be holding Kevin, comforting him, easing the craziness growing in the omega’s fevered body.

“I’m all yours, omega,” he states.

They look at each other, Kevin’s disbelief giving way to thoughtful hunger. Nico smiles, Kevin’s interest is really thickening in his scent now. 

“I wouldn’t have started courting you if you hadn’t smelled so interested.”

Kevin’s eyes flicker with bemused mirth, “You always smell interested, it doesn’t matter who you talk to.”

Nico looks him up and down hotly, “Yes, it does. May I approach, omega?”

It’s a very formal way to start, so it gets Kevin’s attention. It shows how serious Nico is about all of this, about Kevin. Kevin is staring at him again, his hunger and heat are growing. Nico is going to make sure they talk again after the heat breaks.

Now, Kevin bares his neck, saying quietly, like the words are being pulled out of him, “Please, alpha.”

Nico is beside him immediately, kissing the omega’s neck, making a fuss of the scent gland and spreading his scent across Kevin’s skin. The smell of Kevin’s heat is filling his nostrils. With Kevin baring his throat like that, submitting to Nico, Nico isn’t going to hold back.

He quickly gets them both naked, scenting as much of Kevin’s bare skin as he can get to. He’s going to pay special attention to the angel inked across the omega’s chest, it’s gorgeous work. He doesn’t have time yet for a thorough exploration though, he’s not going to make Kevin beg during his heat. He’ll make time for that a lot later.

The heat room is like the ones Nico knows from other F1 motorhomes. There’s a large comfortable bed, a bedside set of drawers full of supplies, and an almost full-size fridge. The other door likely leads to a tiny private bathroom. Nico scoops Kevin up and kisses him, groaning at the feel of Kevin’s slick trickling down both of them. It’s a punch of scent too, as Nick licks into his omega’s mouth, wanting to taste as much as he can and drink in all the beautiful sounds Kevin’s making. Kevin is usually so careful with himself, this is him without control. Nico is not going to make him regret any of it. He nips at Kevin’s neck, careful not to leave a mark, no matter what his instincts shout.

“Do I need a condom?” he asks quickly, setting Kevin down on the bed.

Kevin shakes his head, “I have injections, alpha, please.”

Nico bends down to kiss him again, deeply and slowly, meaningfully. Kevin’s eyes are still closed when Nico draws back.

“You don’t have to beg,  _ schatz _ . I’m going to give you everything you need.”

Kevin moans loudly, baring his neck again, pushing against Nico. His open desperation hits Nico right in the chest. He slides fingers down Kevin's body and starts opening him up. Kevin takes him easily, spreading his legs, bucking into the touch. Nico nuzzles Kevin's cheeks, mouths his ear, breathing in the sticky heat scent that can't disguise Kevin's own addictive smell. Nico nibbles the omega's jaw, growling. He can smell how much Kevin wants to come already. Fuck, it's so gorgeous.

"You don't have to wait, beautiful. I want to feel you come now."

Kevin shudders and obeys, shaking in Nico's arms. Nico growls, Kevin's hips are still moving, his body needing more. Nico kisses his neck, his fingers still working inside Kevin.

"Come as much as you want, omega."

It's not long after that Kevin comes again, loud and shameless. Nico kisses him, revelling in how the omega shudders in his arms and how their scents mix together. It's not enough of course, Kevin is whining. 

So Nico encourages him onto his front, pressing his cock in as slowly as he can, wanting to enjoy the way Kevin's breath hitches with every inch. 

"Fuck, you feel good," the alpha murmurs, thrusting.

Kevin's whines get louder and Nico thrusts harder, sucking a bruise onto Kevin's throat. Kevin spreads his legs as much as he can, pushing back in time with Nico's thrusts. Even when Nico comes and his knot swells in Kevin, the omega still pushes back onto it, moaning happily.

It's a while before the knot goes down and the heat starts to fade, giving Kevin a break of a few minutes at a time between waves until the break builds to half an hour. Nico growls contentedly and kisses Kevin's neck lingeringly. When he starts to pull away towards the fridge, Kevin makes disgruntled noises, clinging to Nico with one hand and managing to wave the other like he's waving away Nico getting him food.

Nico chuckles, "You need energy to get through the rest of your heat."

Kevin squints at him but nods, not resisting as Nico opens the fridge to grab bottled water, energy drinks, energy bars, thick-cut sandwiches. He sits Kevin up and helps him drink a bottle of water and most of an energy drink. He nuzzles the omega gently, proudly, as Kevin lets himself be hand-fed a couple of sandwiches and an energy bar, before the next wave of heat starts and food and drink are both totally forgotten.

It’s a few more hours before the heat completely breaks and Kevin lies exhausted, cradled by Nico, who presses gentle kisses to his neck and helps him drink more water and then lie down again. Kevin is a beautiful mess - his hair thick with sweat, his skin shining, a small collection of bruises lining his throat that’ll probably be covered by a shirt. He softly nuzzles Nico in thanks but his jaw is firming up and Nico knows what that means. He wraps his arms around Kevin a bit more securely.

“How long do alphas usually stay after your heats?” he asks.

“Until they’re ready to leave.”

“I’m not ready yet,” Nico says, trailing a hand over Kevin’s chest angel. “I won’t be until tomorrow at least.”

Kevin looks at him, “Is this part of your courting?”

“No, it’s part of being a decent human being,” Nico thinks about seeing if there’s wipes in the nearby drawers but thinks better of it. “We’re going to shower, I’ll get this bed changed and then we’re going to sleep off the heat.”

Kevin raises his eyebrows, his scent isn’t hostile. It’s curious and warmed, like Nico’s done something very unexpected and he likes it. Nico’s never regretted his own reputation more. He could blame whoever Kevin’s had his heat with before, but it’s likely at least some tried staying, then Kevin was his charmingly cutting self and made it clear they weren’t wanted because aftercare is a literal waste of time. Most alphas would think they were getting a lucky escape. Kevin’s view is truly warped.

Nico isn’t getting pushed away though. He kisses the bruise on Kevin’s throat, loving how Kevin angles his head so that Nico can reach more. Ah, Kevin was made for this. Now, he has to see that lingering enjoyment isn’t a bad idea.

“And we will talk about you not being able to tell the difference between my harmless flirting and serious courting,” he tells the omega, with a challenging smile.

Kevin growls at him and looks faintly surprised and maybe impressed that Nico doesn’t snap at him. He’s been using some substandard alphas. Nico nuzzles him, making sure his scent is still there. Kevin leans into that too.

“I don’t want you leashed and neutered,” Nico tells him, then smirks. “Well, I might want you leashed.”

There’s a flare of something hot through Kevin’s expression but that’s for much later. Nico gets up and helps Kevin stand, keeping an arm around him as they move slowly into the bathroom. It’s as tiny as Nico expected, it’ll be a squeeze in the shower together but he’s not letting go of Kevin. They don’t talk, they pass the salted minerals body wash between them, the water a fraction too hot for Nico but it makes Kevin sigh happily. Nico rubs Kevin’s back and starts to work out where his omega has sore spent muscles. There will be unobvious ones. Kevin encourages him with a quiet moan when Nico finds knots in his lats and thighs and works them out thoroughly until standing in the shower stops being refreshing and relaxing.

Later, once they’re dry and Nico has changed the sheets, they cuddle up under them together. Kevin is looking at Nico, his scent still curious and warm, and interested. Nico nuzzles him, making sure Kevin is properly scent-marked. His scent on Kevin’s skin is perfect, Nico gives a satisfied growl. Then he smirks,

“Just so you know, this is me courting you.”

Kevin narrows his eyes slightly but his scent is still interested. Nico mouths at Kevin’s throat, smiling as Kevin gives him more access.

“I’m still courting you.”

Kevin digs his fingers into Nico’s hair and pulls sharply. Nico hisses but kisses Kevin, biting his bottom lip enough to get a gasp, keeping his hands soft on the omega. The heat has burned out, but they’re still together. Nico nuzzles his omega again, nipping at his shoulder.

“We’ll sleep off the heat, text Guenther so he knows you can maybe drive tomorrow, and then I will make you an amazing dinner.”

Kevin smells surprised now, cocking his head, his hand staying in Nico’s hair. His touch is gentler now..

“You can cook?” he asks.

Nico’s smile is wicked in the corners and fills in fast, “There’s a lot I can do you don’t know about.”

Kevin snorts and Nico kisses him again, savouring how Kevin almost melts into him. When Nico slows the kiss though, Kevin holds on tight. Nico stays close, tasting Kevin’s breath. He smooths a hand through Kevin’s damp hair and kisses his cheek.

Kevin kisses Nico’s throat and says nothing. But he curls closer and purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always gonna love Nico/Kevin :)  
> Please feed the author, all kudos and comments welcome :)


End file.
